Britney Britney
- Blue= }} |aliases = The Platinum Princess |gender = Female |species = Human |age = 20's |haircolor = Yellow |eyecolor = Teal |occupation = Singer |residence = Las Vegas |homeworld = Earth |friends = Britney Britney Dancers |enemies = Mr. Bickles |loveinterests = Chip Skylark |interests = Singing |first = Cosmo Con |voiced by = Tara Strong |last = Momnipresent One Man Banned (on magazine covers and photos)}} 'Britney Britney '''is a famous pop singer. She is a parody of the singer, ''Britney Spears. Character Britney Britney is a pop singer diva that has been a celebrity since she was a fetus. She is well known and loved amongst both kids and adults alike. Some of her concerts have a "No Kids" policy, although this did not stop the popular kids from attending. Francis is also said to secretly be a big fan of Britney Britney. Description Britney is a young adult with blond hair and blue-green eyes. She is usually seen wearing her stage outfit, which consists of a one-sleeved white blouse that is cut short exposing her midriff, loose white pants with one side snagged against her hipbone, and white boots. She also has a microphone attached to her ear while she is on stage in some episodes. She has a tendency to act like a spoiled celebrity, becoming jealous at those who steal her spotlight or don't pay attention to her. For example, in the episode "Cosmo Con", she tells an inanimate bar of soap that gets in her eyes "You'll never work in this town again!". She resembles that of "Britney Spears" as with the name Britney Britney! The Platinum Princess One time after Mr. Bickles replaced her Las Vegas show, she vowed revenge and became The Platinum Princess. She attacked Bickles on stage, causing him to decide to just go back to teaching. It is presumed that Britney Britney returned to her normal pop career after this, since The Platinum Princess has yet to make another appearance even though she barely appears in the show anymore. Background She first appeared in the Season 3 episode, "Cosmo Con", when she was supposed to perform at the annual fairy convention hosted by Cosmo in Timmy's bathroom. She was eventually thrown out of the house by Mrs. Turner (since her husband told Britney to hit it and Mrs. Turner notes Dad never tells her to do that), and promptly vowed to stop doing private gigs. She then made another appearance in Lights...Camera...Adam! where she was at the movies. Britney Britney appeared again in Truth or Cosmoquences, now hypnotized by Cosmo to think that she is with Chip Skylark at the Dimmsdale Music Fest, so Cosmo would have a rich and famous human wife to show off at his high school reunion. After Cosmo revealed the truth about his actual life, Britney was most likely dehypnotized and her memories from the events of this episode were most likely erased. In The Masked Magician, Britney Britney performs at a competitive street show on The Dinklebergs' yard, and Mr. Bickles is doing a magic act at The Turners' house. Britney Britney has all the audience, and in order to bring the people back to Timmy's house, Timmy wishes to become a better magician. As a result, he steals the show and takes all the people away from Dinkleberg's house. Britney Britney tries to get back the audience by kicking it up some more, but this blinds a pilot and nearly causes him to crash down on the street show, but Timmy uses Cosmo and Wanda to save the pilot and the show. Later to help make amends with Mr. Bickles, Timmy supplied him with magic after he kicked Britney out of the show stadium she was using. She then tried to get revenge on him by attacking him as the Platinum Princess. It seems to have worked since Bickles decided to go back to teaching again and Britney Britney was seen normal in later episodes. Britney Britney is seen in Timmy TV, when she is swimming in tears created by Francis. In Momnipresent, she is present at the Septimberfest with a "new nose". In One Man Banned, Britney appears when Wanda on a photo and, covers of a magazine. See also *Celebrities References de:Britney Britney es:Britney Britney Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Celebrities Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:1976 births Category:Parodies Category:Supervillains Category:Women Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Daughters